


Because You Needed Someone to Bring You Tea

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry talks in his sleep. Based on Kim tumblr user 'gettingemotionalhaha' s prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Needed Someone to Bring You Tea

They all have their strange sleeping habits. Niall snores, Liam slightly kicks, Zayn just falls asleep anywhere. They've literally found him sitting on the toilet, fast asleep before.

Louis' problem is he can't sleep at all sometimes. He'll just stay up all night staring at the ceiling, but lately it's been turning more into staying up all night listening to Harry.  
Harry's thing is he talks in his sleep. Sometimes little things like, 'Moroccan' or 'pillows'. Sometimes run on sentences like 'no princess lampshade giddyup peace scarecrow why the otters' that make no sense. They make him turn away and giggle into the back of his palm, shaking in the darkness.

Other times, it's things they've talked about in the day. Things that make Louis a bit sad, like, 'not a womanizer' insistent and huffy. Those make him pet Harry's face. Using a finger to smooth the furrow of his brow like you would a toddler. Which always ends with Louis tracing his face, fingers skating across his cheeks. 

Those are the times when the quiet of the night feels real, where Louis realizes he's the only one hearing this. The only one looking at the play of the shadows across Harry's face and hearing the scratch of his sleep ridden voice in their bed.

There's other times too. Other times where all Harry says is 'I'm in love you. Love you.' just that over and over. In these moments he always seems to gravitate closer to Louis. So the I love you's are pressed against his bare collarbone. Harry's lips damp and soft where they murmur. These are accompanied by little 'Louis.' quiet and just for one person.

Louis will kiss the top of Harry's head, bring him closer, a hand tracing the contours of Harry's back. Listening to Harry's love slip into his heart through his words.

Harry will wake up in the morning. The bedroom seems different with the sun coming in, breaking the quiet of the night with cars and birds and people. Harry will ask, “What did I say last night?”

On the nights Harry says, 'I'm in love with you.' Louis will always answer, “Oh some other nonsense, can't really remember what.”

Harry will blush, and tuck himself further into Louis' embrace, because he knows exactly what that means. And while Harry has never been afraid to love Louis, it's overwhelming sometimes how he seems to let it out even when he doesn't want to. 

They never bring it up though, those whispered words between sheets. Those conversations are secrets that they keep between their lips.


End file.
